Stabilize
by Jess J
Summary: LucianSonja. He would never see her again. He would never see their child at all. But he would make them all pay. Rated for sexuality and violence. Please review.


Author's note: This was written for a friend, who asked for angsty smut. So, this is what my muse came up with. I would say it contains spoilers for Covenant, but hey, everyone knows what ultimately happens. Hope you all enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Do not own Lucian, Do not own Sonja, do not own Viktor, do not own Anmy, nobody, nothing. Please don't sue me. Savvy?

***********************

****

STABILZE

Flames seemed to reach the sky that night, smoke surrounding the battle as two races warred beneath the full moon. Death Dealers, elite vampire warriors fought against transformed lycanthropes, roars and screams of pain echoing into the night.

But there was one lycan, one male lycanthrope that did not succumb to the change, did not heed to the moon's power. Instead, he fought like a man, like the vampires he was slaughtering mercilessly, each drop of blood he spilled on the ground payment for each memory etched into his mind.

Lucian howled as he pulled out an arrow that had hit his shoulder, turning and reaching out as the Death Dealer threw down his crossbow and charged, sword drawn. Lucian merely grabbed him by the throat, snapping the obviously young one's neck before stabbing his heart with his own arrow.

***

__

He swallowed as he stared at Sonja, her pale form nude as she laid on her bed. He simply looked at her, taking in every detail, her alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight. He approached the bed slowly, kneeling beside it.

She was asleep, but she had been waiting for him. No torches were lit, but she was lying towards the balcony, her covers pushed away. Her chest rose and fell with each soft breath, a few strands of her golden hair falling on her face.

Lucian reached up to brush them away, admiring her angelic face, admiring her swanlike neck, admiring her elegant body, the swell of her breasts, the curves of her waist, delicate fingers and slender arms, long legs and small feet.

"Sonja," he whispered huskily, watching as her eyelids fluttered and then opened to reveal two emeralds looking back at him. 

"Beloved," she replied, smiling softly at him. "Well are you going to make me wait longer?" she asked, reaching over to stroke his face. "Come to bed, Lucian," she beckoned.

Smiling back, Lucian stood and leaned down, kissing his precious Sonja tenderly, his lips brushing against hers lightly before his tongue slid through her parting lips and the kiss deepened. He smiled inwardly when he heard her moan as his hands ran down her body and up again, teasingly.

"As you wish, my love," he told her, undressing swiftly and joining her on the bed.

***

Another vampire fell at his hand, the body hitting the ground only to be followed by the head a moment later. More blood on the ground, flowing like a crimson river even as Lucian attacked one of the other nearby vampires, quickly dispensing with him as well.

The lycan alpha let out a cry of rage as he ripped and tore at the vampires surrounding him, intent on sending him to the afterlife. Just as they had done with Sonja. Just as they had done with his unborn child. As much as he wanted to be with his beloved, his family, he wanted vengeance, he wanted justice for their deaths.

Breaking a charging vampire's neck, he moved on to the next victim. Screams of vampires falling to lycan claws reached his ears, as well as howls of pain from his brothers as the silver swords and arrows burnt their flesh and ripped through their hearts.

Lucian ignored it all. He could only focus on the Death Dealers attacking him, charging him. He could only focus on tearing their skin off, ripping their limbs apart. But he wanted them to see his face as he did.

He wanted them to see his eyes as he took their immortals life as easily as they had taken Sonja's.

He turned as he heard one approaching him from behind, kneeling and striking upwards with his sword, watching detachedly as the vampire's blood and abdomen muscles spilled out from the slice. He watched with cold, frozen eyes as the vampire's face contorted in pain before the life faded from inhuman blue eyes.

***

__

He settled down beside her perfect form, nuzzling her neck. He smiled when he heard her giggle as his hair and beard tickled her skin. He sighed in contentment as Sonja returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"I love it when you do that," she whispered. Her fingers delicately grazed his skin, from his shoulder to his waist, making him moan, his eyes closing in pleasure. She kissed his cheek, smiling against his neck as she moved to kiss his throat.

Lucian opened his eyes, reaching to cup her face gently as he kissed her, moving so that he was between her thighs now, a growl emitting from his throat as their bodies touched, as he felt her arousal, the smell filling his senses, making his own grow stronger.

"Lucian," she moaned, sliding her hands up his arms to grip his shoulders tightly. Her skin was so cold, so smooth, like marble or glass. Yet she was so soft, like the silk of her finest robes or the sheets of her bed. She was so fragile in his arms it seemed, yet he knew she was strong in her own ways.

He moved to kiss her neck, sucking on her jugular until she quivered and moaned softly. Once she did, he continued down to her collar bone and repeated the action there, waiting for the same response. Then he moved to kiss her between her breasts, grazing his fangs against the skin afterwards before moving to kiss each breast and then return to her mouth, groaning as she raked her nails along his back.

***

Blood was beginning to soak him, his hair damp with scarlet streaks, glinting in the silver moonlight obscenely. His eyes had now changed, growing slightly and changing color as his pupils dilated and blended with the irises, both now grayish-blue. His fangs were elongated, and blood trickled from his mouth and stained his beard.

Yet he was still just as calm as before, regarding everything with a frozen exterior to match Viktor's. His right fist held the handle of his sword tightly, his knuckles almost white. He was slicing and stabbing at random now, killing those attacking his fellow lycans as well as those that assaulted him. He grabbed the back of one vampire's head, holding it as he sliced clean through with his weapon.

The head hit the ground at Lucian's feet, but was soon kicked away as the alpha moved on. He wanted to see everyone of them fall. He wanted to see every one of them face death, though they deserved a far worse death.

They deserved sunlight, they deserved the burning, scalding heat as their skin turned to ash and bone charred, as their life decayed into dust. They deserved to know the same pain his bride and child had suffered!

***

__

She writhed beneath him as he kissed her mouth, his tongue stroking hers while his hands kneaded her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipple and grazing her shoulders. Her own hands were tracing a few scars still on his back from a past whipping. She smiled into the kiss when he trembled under her fingers, the vibration against her body delightful to them both.

"I love it when you do that," he told her, repeating her words from earlier that night as he broke the kiss. He kissed her nose quickly before moving down, trailing kisses along her jaw and neck, down to her breasts, past them, flicking his tongue out at her navel. He grinned wolfishly when she bucked her hips slightly, and did it again, pleased he elicited the same reaction.

"Please," she whimpered. "Enough teasing, please." Her voice was desperate and Lucian could not even think of doing anything but obey her plea.

Sliding back up, his skin rubbing against hers, he hissed through clenched teeth as she stroking his abdomen, grazing ever so close to his evident arousal. He saw the impish glint in her eyes, her lips forming a soft smirk.

"I have half a mind to return to teasing you," he said warningly, then kissed her again before entering her slowly. He groaned into her mouth as he did, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly.

***

Lucian thrust his sword through the Death Dealer's heart, pulling it out only to decapitate another that was preparing to strike one of his kindred. He growled and lunged at yet another that was biting at a weakened lycan. Lucian glared down at the body, his head sliced in two, just above the jaw.

The lycan though, was already doomed, for the virus from the vampire's bite had infected him now. He lie on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Without a word, for the lycan was beyond registering anything other than the pain, Lucian brought his sword down into the lycan's heart. The lycan grew silent, but Lucian still heard a scream.

Sonja's scream. Of pain, of loss, of despair. Sonja's charred remains, dry and ash, her beautiful face unrecognizable from the burning. The images still in his mind, forever ingrained into him. His family stolen from him, his life ruined, his people hunted.

All because of the Council and Viktor and the Death Dealers. The vampires surrounding him. The vampires killing his kind and destroying the shattered remains of his life. The vampires he would rip apart.

He felt his strength renew again, and he plunged into a group of raging vampires and lycans, soaking himself in the blood of the Death Dealers. With every death, every life he took, he remembered the life taken from him, the deaths of his family.

That was when he turned and saw him.

Anmy.

The one that had always despised and tried to provoke he and his brethren.

The one that had killed Adewale.

The one that had turned the wheel.

Lucian stared at the lead Death Dealer, but all he could see was the sunlight, pouring down on his bride, her flesh burning, her charred remains that could be broken by the tiniest amount of pressure. All he could hear were creaks of the wheel turning and her cries of pain, not those of lycans and vampires. He did not smell the scent of death and blood and fresh meat. He could only smell the stench of burning flesh.

Lucian raised his sword and waited for Anmy to see him before charging, a cry of rage and despair on his lips.

***

__

Lucian groaned as he moved inside his beloved princess, her arms holding him to her. He stared down, meeting her emerald eyes for a moment before kissing her as he began to move faster, feeling himself near release.

Sonja whimpered into his mouth as his hand reached down between their bodies, rubbing at her core. She trembled, and as he moved to nibbled at her earlobe, she gasped his name. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails dug into his skin.

Eager to feel her come first, to hear her moans of release, he stroked her wetness more, and was rewarded her cry of rapture as her body tensed and she came, quivering and shuddering beneath him. He groaned as she tightened her grip on him, clinging to him, bringing him over the edge with her. Finally, he cried out in release as well.

"Sonja."

***

"SONJA!!!!"

She was dead.

Their child was dead.

He would never see her again.

He would never see their child at all.

But he would make them all pay.

Anmy would pay; the Council would pay; the Elders would pay. 

Viktor would pay.


End file.
